


fighter

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [24]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Doubt, Hope, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When he sits at the top of the hill for the first time since leaving the hospital, it's warm afternoon in late August, and his legs are shaking
Series: Quarantink [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	fighter

**Author's Note:**

> My today's prompt is jumper. Decided to change the fandom because I had Daniel feels and couldn't help it.
> 
> Set in 2018.

When he sits at the top of the hill for the first time since leaving the hospital, it's warm afternoon in late August, and his legs are shaking. 

He's been building his form slowly for the past few weeks, his weak body gaining lost strength, but now, looking down at the in-run, he's not sure. Is there a point, and will he even manage to make it to the first team, after missing the whole summer? 

He wants to go back, of course he does, but he knows there's no chance for repeating the success of the previous season. Still, he doesn't want to give up, because there's so many people rooting for him, helping him out. And he's been through too much to give up. 

So he takes a deep breath, and flies.

It's not perfect, but his muscles remember, body stilling in the air, and he laughs when he lands, quiet, happy.

He's not a quitter. He's a ski jumper, a fighter, and he's going to climb back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
